Wie ein Blatt im Wind
by artis.magica
Summary: …in dem Moment, als Elinor ihm die Frau genommen hatte, hatte er das Kind gehasst, wollte er es nicht, hatte er es abgelehnt. Und jetzt? Jetzt war dieses Kind alles, was ihn an sie erinnerte…


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

* * *

**Wie ein Blatt im Wind…**

Es war genau das, wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte. Es gab nichts, was ihm mehr Furcht einflößte seit der Nacht, in welcher er sie verloren hatte.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und blieb endlich am Fenster stehen, nachdem er beinahe ununterbrochen im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen war. Er sah in den klaren kalten Herbstabend hinaus. Der Wind blies kühl und trieb die letzten bunten Blätter von den Bäumen. Sie wirbelten in kleinen Tornados vom Boden auf und fielen wieder kraftlos zurück, wenn der Luftsog von ihnen abließ.

Severus fühlte sich selbst wie eines dieser Blätter, die losgelöst, von ihren Zweigen gerissen, hilflos im Wind tanzten. Kein Halt mehr, dem Sterben nah, ohne Zukunft… Und doch würde alles wiedererstehen, wenn die Nacht und der Winter über sie gezogen war.

Sein Baum war gefällt, der ihm immer Halt gegeben hatte. Er hatte getrauert und er hatte gehasst, so sehr, dass ihn jetzt der Gedanke daran das Herz zusammenziehen ließ.

In dem Moment, als Elinor ihm die Frau genommen hatte, hatte er das Kind gehasst, wollte er es nicht, hatte er es abgelehnt. Und jetzt? Jetzt war dieses Kind alles, was ihn an sie erinnerte, sie sollte sein Baum werden, der ihm Halt und Stand gab, der seine Welt werden sollte.

Er seufzte leise auf und wandte sich wieder um.

Sie war es längst geworden. Unmerklich hatte sie sich in sein Herz geschlichen, die Liebe zu seiner Tochter, ohne die er sich ein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

Und Severus wusste, er war alles, was sie hatte. Sie vertraute ihm so vollkommen, dass ihm beinahe angst wurde. Kein aufgeschlagenes Knie, das er nicht zu heilen vermochte, kein Weh, das er nicht zu lindern im Stande war. Nur er, niemand sonst. Wie oft war sie des Nachts weinend zu ihm ins Bett gekrabbelt. Er hatte sie unzählige Male zurück in ihr Bett getragen, und es schließlich leise seufzend aufgegeben und gestattet, dass sie sich zu ihm kuschelte, ihm die kalten Füße in die Seite stieß und ihn an den Rand seines Bettes drängte. Dafür hatte sie ihn an jedem nächsten Morgen mit einem Lächeln aufgeweckt, das schöner nicht sein konnte und das ihn so sehr an Hermine erinnerte, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Und jetzt? Jetzt stand er da, an ihrem Bett und war hilflos. Er, der in ihren Augen unbesiegbar war, der auf jede Frage eine Antwort wusste, er, der die Welt verstand und sie so viele Male für sie angehalten hatte.

Und er hatte es sie nie spüren lassen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er wusste, er war ein unnahbarer Mensch, verschlossen und stolz. Er sprach ihr mehr Verbote aus als irgendjemand sonst. Er war streng und unnachgiebig, meistens jedenfalls. Und doch wurde er weich, wenn er sie sah, ihren Blick, ihre Stimme, ihre Gesten. So sehr die Mutter und doch ganz anders.

Er liebte dieses Kind.

Er liebte die Zeit zwischen Hell und Dunkel, wenn sie sich zu ihm setzte und ihm ihre Geschichten erzählte, wenn sie mit glänzenden Augen von den bestandenen Abenteuern berichtete oder wenn sie schmutzig, mit glühenden Wangen von Hagrid kam, mit Löchern in den Hosen, die Taschen voller Ungetier und den Kopf voller Flausen.

Und es gab noch etwas, das Severus schmerzlich an ihre Mutter erinnerte, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich still in einem Sessel am Kamin wie ein Kätzchen zusammenrollte, ein Buch in der Hand. Dann vergaß Elinor die Welt.

Wie oft hatte er sie dabei beobachtet und wie weh tat es immer wieder.

Severus setzte seinen Weg wieder fort, auf und ab, immer und immer wieder, solange, bis die Nacht den Tag endgültig zurückgedrängt hatte und nur noch ein sanfter goldener Schimmer am Horizont von der Schönheit des vergangenen Tages kündete, von dem er nichts gesehen hatte, als das fieberglänzende Gesicht seines Kindes.

Severus sank in den Sessel an ihrem Bett. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte auf.

Er wusste so viel und konnte ihm dennoch nicht helfen, diesem Kind, das die Welt für ihn und für das er der Unbezwingbare war.

Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Vier Tage schon lag sie mit hohem Fieber, vollkommen entkräftet und phantasierte wild. Vier Tage schon kühlte er ihr die Stirn, hielt ihre kleine Hand und sah ihre dunklen Augen, wenn sie sich voller Angst umsah und mit einem leisen Lächeln die Lider wieder schloss, wenn sie in sein Gesicht sah.

Alles hatten sie getan und es wurde nicht besser. Schließlich hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er war er in den Krankenflügel gegangen, hatte Elinor in eine Decke gewickelt und sie nach Hause gebracht. Unendlich sanft und vorsichtig hatte er sie getragen und sie hatte ihn angelächelt und ihre heiße Stirn an seine Brust gelehnt.

‚Jetzt können wir nur noch warten', hörte er wieder Minervas Worte, als sie ihm die Medizin in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Hätte er es gekonnt, würde er selbst einen Trank gebraut haben, doch er war vor Sorge einfach nicht dazu in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Zu groß die Angst, das Kind auch noch zu verlieren und damit selbst verloren zu gehen.

Und dennoch gab es jetzt nichts mehr, was sie tun konnten, jetzt mussten sie warten.

Severus nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und richtete sich auf. Er beugte sich nach vorne und strich sachte über ihre Stirn.

Er hatte kein Gefühl mehr, ob das Fieber denn nun gesunken war, oder ob es sie immer noch verzehrte. Er sah nur ihr schmales Gesicht, ihre heiße Stirn, auf der feine Schweißperlen standen und das lockige Haar, dass in Wellen über das Kissen floss.

Severus schloss die Augen.

Die Erinnerungen quälten ihn. Gleiche Bilder, das gleiche Gesicht, die gleichen Augen… Genauso hatte er einst an Hermines Bett gestanden, hilflos wie jetzt, hatte ihre Stirn gekühlt, hatte ihre Hand gehalten und in ihr glückliches Gesicht gesehen. Er hatte sie in den Armen gehalten… ‚Lass mich nicht allein', hatte er gesagt, doch es hatte nicht geholfen.

Ein lautes, schmerzliches Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Brust. Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.

Es war dunkel geworden.

Ganz leise zündete er ein Nachtlicht an und stellte es an Elinors Bett. Sie liebte es. Es nahm ihr Angst vor der Dunkelheit und den Schatten der Nacht. Sie musste keine Angst haben, er würde bei ihr sein.

Warten… Ja, er würde warten, warten und hoffen…

Severus setzte sich wieder zu ihr und lehnte sich zurück. Nicht einmal wandte er den Blick von ihr. Er lauschte ihrem Atem. Leise Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, als er feststellte, dass er leise und gleichmäßig ging.

Wie lange er so gelegen hatte, in dem unbequemen Sessel, die Arme um den Leib geschlungen, ein Bein über der Armlehne, wusste er nicht mehr. Er schrak aus einem leisen Dämmerschlaf, in den er ungewollt gefallen war und sah sich müde um. Das kleine Nachtlicht war heruntergebrannt, es war dunkel, nur das silberne Mondlicht flutete in den Raum und schenkte Severus etwas Trost.

So stark er auch sein wollte, er wach bleiben wollte, falls sie zu sich kam, so sehr musste er jetzt den Tagen der Sorge und der beständigen Angst, die ihn umgetrieben hatten, seinen Tribut zollen. Er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm die Erschöpfung die Augen schloss und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Was ihn weckte, war eine kleine heiße Hand, die sich auf sein Gesicht legte.

Severus hob die Lider und sah in ein Paar dunkler Augen.

„Hermine", flüsterte er irritiert.

Ein leises Lachen und jemand, der auf seinen Schoß kletterte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

Severus war mit einem Schlag hellwach.

„Elinor", entfuhr es ihm. Er mühte sich gar nicht erst, das heftige Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Er sah auf das Kind auf seinem Schoß. Er schlang die Arme um den kleinen Körper und erhob sich.

Er trug sie zu seinem Bett und setzte sie sachte darauf ab. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und zog ihr die Decke bis unters Kinn.

Als er sich erheben wollte, sagte eine leise Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein: „Lass mich nicht allein, Daddy." Und Elinor krabbelte zu ihm und schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Er war nicht mehr müde.

Ein Gefühl durchdrang ihn, das ihm soviel Kraft gab, das ihn tröstete, das ihn mit sich trug und das ihn stark machen würde, die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen endlich zu begraben.

Er sah auf das schlafende Kind in seinen Armen.

Nein, er würde sie nicht allein lassen, so wie sie es nicht tat. Sie war zurückgekommen, zu ihm. Sie brauchte ihn, so sehr wie er sie brauchte, wie er noch nie jemanden gebraucht hatte.

Sie war sein Baum, stark, beständig in Sturm und Wind.

Er fühlte sich nicht mehr verloren, sie war sein Haus.

Sie gab ihm Halt, sie zeigte ihm die Welt, die endlich auch seine sein würde.

- ENDE -


End file.
